Wake the Dead
by Warp
Summary: Nine years since the final war everyone involved has a new life. But werernthe choices they made the right ones? And, if not, how can they livernwith the consequences? Drama, angst. 1xR, 1x2, more to be announced. Song fic, shonen ai. Please read and
1. Default Chapter

Wake the Dead

Summary: Nine years since the final war everyone involved has a new life. But were the choices they made the right ones? And, if not, how can they live with the consequences? Drama, angst. 1xR, 1x2, more to be announced. Song fic, shonen ai.

A/N: Okay, I got this idea after listening to the My Chemical Romance album, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Every chapter will include a song from the album. Cool idea, ne? The first chapter is titled the same as the song "To the End." Enjoy!!!

To the End

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb._

_He's always choking from the stench and the fume._

_The wedding party all collapsed in the room._

_So send my resignation to the bride and the groom._

_Let's go down!_

Heero supposed he should be paying attention. This was important to Relena. He should be supporting her. After all, she had gone through a lot of trouble to get their home ready for this event. She had organized the decorations, the catering and written the guest list. She had gone out and spent who knew what on a pretty new dress for the event. Heero even knew it was a Chanel, vintage. She had spent hours getting ready, and she did look quite beautiful. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun, her makeup was flawless and left her looking fresh and pretty. In the past few years her looks had matured. She no longer was a girl, but a woman of twenty five.

And now, all of her hard work was being tested by a caterer that claimed she had only ordered fifty crab cakes, and not one hundred and fifty. It was a small thing. Many of the guests probably wouldn't worry about how many crab cakes there were. There was plenty of other food to eat, after all. But it was important to Relena that there be enough for everyone. And Relena was his wife. So, for all of these reasons Heero supposed he should be paying attention to their conversation. He supposed he should put in that he knew she ordered one hundred and fifty crab cakes because he'd been in the room when she made the phone call.

But, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm sorry about the mistake madam, but I swear you only ordered fifty," the pudgy caterer said for the tenth time.

Relena sighed in exasperation. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Is there anyway you can get one hundred more crab cakes on short notice?"

"On this short of notice? Well, I don't know. Let me talk to my supervisor," the man said and walked away.

Relana only nodded. "It would mean a lot to me." And she watched the man disappear into the kitchen.

Heero felt her eyes on him after the man left. He resigned himself to pretend he didn't notice for a while longer as he watched the finishing touches be put on everything in the ballroom. Finally he turned to look at her and gave a tight smile. "Everything will be fine."

She nodded and smiled prettily. "Yes, I know."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Heero asked after another moment of her eyes on him.

She shook her head lightly. "No, you just enjoy yourself. This party is for all of you."

Heero nodded absently. "Yes, I'm sure we'll enjoy it."

Relena leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek and Heero leaned down slightly to let her. It was automatic now. Like how he'd been programed to load and fire almost any weapon. He would bend and let her kiss him. Or he would bend to kiss her. It was almost like walking or breathing. He didn't even think about it anymore.

"I'm going to go check on everything one last time," she said. "The guests should be arriving soon."

"Yes," Heero said and watched as she moved across the room, her pale lavender dress swishing on the floor as she walked.

_This elevator only goes up to ten._

_He's not around he's always looking at men._

_Down by the pool he doesn't have many friends._

_As they are._

_Face down and bloated._

_Snap a shot with the lens._

Heero stood there and watched as the pudgy caterer told his wife something that made her frown. He guessed the idea of one hundred more crab cakes on such short notice had been an unreasonable request. Not that it mattered. Heero didn't even like crab cakes. He waited for another few minutes as the last few people organizing the tables disappeared behind the scenes, and then he walked toward the front doors to watch their guests arrive.

Relena had hired a valet company for the night. Heero watched the men in well fitting black slacks open doors and drive away with the owner's cars. Most of them were quite good looking and young. Heero laughed at himself for such a funny thought. They were probably only a few years younger than he was. But it wasn't how old you were, it was how old you felt. And Heero felt as if he were at least middle aged, if not older.

"Excuse me," a female voice asked Heero and he glanced over. A young woman stood there with a tray of glasses balanced on her hand. "Champagne?"

Heero took one and sipped it slowly without saying a word to the girl. He could use the drink. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make if through a night like this without one or more. As he sipped the light bubbly alcohol he adjusted his tie and suit sleeves. No matter what he never thought he'd get used to the monkey suit. It just wasn't him. Of course, he'd never tell Relena that. He'd never tell her that he'd rather sit in his den and type away on his computer then come down and drown in memories. Memories he wasn't even sure he wanted. Memories he wasn't sure he should have. He wasn't supposed to have even lived this long. He should have died in the war, but there he was. Alive and watching strangers and old friends filter into his home.

He watched a few more people arrive before sinking back into the shadows and retreating outside. The back yard was large with a lovely garden and a huge pool. But for now the garden was dead and it had been a couple of months since the pool had been used. If it had been summer, Heero knew Relena would have had the party by the pool. But, it was December and the weather permitted that the party be held inside.

Heero strolled around the pool as he finished his glass of Champagne. As he was taking his last sip the cell phone in his pocket started to ring. He took the time to finish his sip before pulling the phone out and pressing the talk button.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Just thought I'd call to let you know I don't think I'm gonna come," the voice on the other end said.

Heero sighed and took a deep breath. "I would really like it if you could. Why don't you want to come?"

"Come on, Heero. I just don't feel like seein' everyone, you know? Plus, I'm a bit busy."

"But you came all the way to Earth," Heero argued gently, "it'd be a waste if you didn't show up."

Heero heard a sigh on the other end. He hoped he was getting through. He really didn't want to be alone tonight.

"All right. But I'll probably be a little late."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" Heero asked.

The person on the other end was silent for a moment. "I'll call you back and let you know, okay?"

"That's fine," Heero said. "I'll see you."

"Yeah," the voice said and Heero clicked off the phone.

_If you marry me._

_Will you bury me?_

_Will you carry me to the end?_

_So say goodbye to the vows you take._

_And say goodbye to the life you make._

_And say goodbye to the heart you break._

_And all the cyanide you drank._

"Heero?" Relena called from the door.

Heero looked up and called back. "Yeah?"

"Oh," she said and stepped into the cold night air. "I thought you might be out here. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Heero said and walked toward her. "Has everyone arrived yet?" he asked although he knew the answer. It's funny how you do that when there is nothing else to say.

"No, but it's hardly past seven," she said and tried to smile.

He nodded and noticed the goose bumps on her shoulders. "You should go back inside."

Relena nodded and took the empty glass out of his hand. "Are you coming?" she asked as she turned.

"Yes," Heero said, "in a minute."

He watched her turn back into the house and disappear around the corner. Then he looked back at the pool, the shiny surface reflected the clear night sky. And, for one fleeting moment, Heero swore he could see the whole universe there. As he watched the tiny lights of stars farther away then most people can imagine, he dipped his hand into the pool and threw the whole thing into chaos.

_She keeps a picture of the body she lends._

_Got nasty blisters from the money she spends._

_She got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz._

_She drives at 90 by the barbies and kens._

Relena stopped by the kitchen on her way back to the ballroom and gently put the glass by the sink. She then hurried back to the party and plastered a warm smile on her pink lips.

She watched Dr. Sally Po arrive and made her way over to greet the woman.

"I'm so happy you could make it, Dr. Po," she said and shook her hand.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Relena, and please call me Sally. You look absolutely stunning."

Relena blushed modestly. "Thank you. You look very beautiful yourself."

Sally gave her a shrug and a smile that implied she knew the younger woman was humoring her. She hardly had the income to afford anything as lovely as Relena's gown. "Where's your husband?" she asked.

"Oh, he's around. You know Heero," was all Relena really had to say. It was enough to get people to stop asking questions without reveling any real information. "Where's your partner?"

"Well, I don't keep tabs on him constantly," she said and smiled. "But I know he's coming. We talked about it the other day."

"Good," Relena said and let a genuine smile over take the fake one. "I was hoping he wouldn't be too busy."

"I don't think anything is too important to miss this. Even Quatre's taking time off to come."

Relena nodded. "I just hope everyone enjoys themselves."

Sally shook her head. "We will," she said and smiled. "Is it an open buffet?"

"Yes," Relena said and smiled,"please help yourself."

"Good. I'm starving," Sally said and walked away.

Relena watched her go for a moment and then turned back to greet more guests.

_If you ever say never too late._

_I'll forget all the diamonds you ate._

_Lost in coma and covered in cake._

_Increase the medications._

_Share the vows at the wake._

"Mrs. Yuy?" a woman asked and Relena turned around.

"Yes?" she said and smiled.

"I knew it had to be you, Relena. You look just like a queen," the woman said with a small smile on her red lips.

"Dorothy," Relena said with a slight warning in her voice. "You look lovely as well. What is that? Versace?"

Dorothy gave a small twirl to show off the form fitting red dress that clung to her favorite assets. "You do have an eye for designers. Who is that? I know I've seen it before."

"Chanel," Heero said quietly and stepped beside his wife.

Relena nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Dorothy nodded approvingly and smirked at Heero. "What a good little husband you are."

Heero gave her a small glare and a shrug. "I'm going to go say hello to some people," he informed Relena. "I'm glad you could make it, Ms. Catalonia."

Dorothy just gave a small laugh, and Relena watched her husband walk away.

"I never thought anyone could train Heero Yuy. You've really done a good job, Relena."

Relena shook her head. "I didn't train him."

"Did he buy you those earrings? I don't think I've ever seen you wear them before," she said and lightly touched one of the diamonds dangling from Relena's ear.

Relena blushed lightly. "No, I bought them."

"Hmm," Dorothy said and gave a disapproving shake of her head while stroking a line of jewels around her own neck. "That's not a good sign when your own husband doesn't buy you jewelry."

Relena gave a small laugh. "That just isn't Heero's style. I don't need the jewelry anyway. I have plenty already."

Dorothy raised a meticulously groomed eyebrow. "Then why did you buy those?"

"Please Dorothy," Relana said and patted the other woman's hand. "I should go greet some other guests. I'm so happy you could make it. Please enjoy yourself."

Dorothy nodded and smirked. "Do what you must."

Relena smiled slightly and hurried away, hoping her old friend didn't notice she was blushing.

_If you marry me._

_Will you bury me?_

_Will you carry me to the end?_

_So say goodbye to the vows you take._

_And say goodbye to the life you make._

_And say goodbye to the heart you break._

_And all the cyanide you drank._

Heero was on his second glass of Champagne as he watched Relena hurry away from Dorothy. He never really liked that woman. He didn't trust her, and didn't think he ever would. But, she was one of Relena's dearest friends. So, he said nothing. Whether it was out of kindness or out of habit, he wasn't sure.

"Relena really has gone all out, hasn't she?"

Heero glanced over and looked at the man standing next to him. His hair was still long, but he had the good sense to put it in a ponytail. "Yes."

"She must have gone to a lot of work. How long did she spend planning this?" he asked without ever looking at his brother-in-law.

"About eight months," Heero said.

Milliardo chuckled slightly. "I think that's longer than she took to plan your wedding."

Heero nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"She looks beautiful tonight."

Heero glanced around the room until he spotted a woman with shoulder length black hair in a blue dress. "So does Noin. I think this is the first time I've ever seen her in a dress."

"Me too," Milliardo said with a straight face and walked away to greet his baby sister.

Heero felt the familiar buzzing in his jacket pocket and pulled the phone out before the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, you can come and pick me up. I don't wanna waste the money on a cab."

"Right," Heero said. "I'll be right over."

"See ya."

Heero quickly finished his drink and placed the phone back in his pocket. Then he took a deep breathe and walked toward his wife.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take._

_And say goodbye to the life you make._

_And say goodbye to the heart you break._

_And all the cyanide you drank._

_So say goodbye to the last parade_

_And walk away as the parties fade._

_And the choice you made._

_To the end._

Relena smiled as her brother approached. "Milliardo," she said and gave him a gentle hug.

He patted her back and smiled. "Everything looks beautiful. Including you."

She smiled and rubbed his arm. "You look good, too. And Noin looks beautiful."

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you get back to your guests. Thank you for doing this, Relena."

She nodded and let him walk away.

"He's here," Dorothy said and stood beside Relena with a glass of Champagne in one hand and a crab cake in the other.

"Who?" Relena asked and looked toward the doors.

"Chang," Dorothy said and quickly stepped away before Relena had the chance to say anything.

Relena had just spotted the Chinese ex-Gundam pilot when Heero placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've got to step out for a few minutes."

She glanced at him. "What do you have to do?"

"Pick someone up," he said simply and moved his hand so subtly off of her shoulder she doubted whether it had ever been there to began with.

Relena nodded and gave a small smile. "Please hurry back. We can't start without you."

Heero nodded and felt himself lean over and give her a small kiss before walking toward the door.


	2. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

Wake the Dead

Summary: Nine years since the final war everyone involved has a new life. But were the choices they made the right ones? And, if not, how can they live with the consequences? Drama, angst. 1xR, 1x2, 4x3x4, more to be announced. Song fic, shonen ai.

A/N: First, I would like to thank those who gave me reviews. Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf, yeah it's gonna be 1x2 later! lolly sister, ahanchan thanks for your interest : ) Aishi-Cc, I don't really like 1xR either, but I've never written one so I decided to give it a shot. Arabian, you'll see who Heero's picking up in the next chapter. Thanks a lot for taking time to read and review. It means a lot to me! Please enjoy this chapter!

Also, this is another My Chemical Romance song from their Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge album. The title is the same as the song title.

Disclaimer: oops, I forgot to add this is the last chapter. But I think everyone knows I don't own Gundam Wing, right?

The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You

_Gaze into her killing jar I'd sometimes stare for hours._

_She even poked the holes so I can breathe._

He was doing it again. He was standing in front of the mirror, half dressed, staring at his own reflection, but not really. He was staring past his reflection. Lost. He really should finish getting dressed. There was a good chance they were waiting for him. But it was hard sometimes. And it seemed to be getting harder.

He took a deep breath and stopped thinking about the nothing he got caught up in and started to button up his pale blue shirt. Quatre claimed he looked good in blue, so he wore it. He was always better at those kind of things then Trowa was. In fact, Quatre had brought the new suit home to him a week ago with a big smile on his face. It fit perfectly, but why wouldn't it? All the best tailors knew Trowa's measurements.

Trowa thought about tying the tie himself, but just put it in position instead. There was a good chance Quatre would want to fix it and end up retying it anyway. He was like that, and Trowa didn't mind. Not really.

After another moment there was a small knock at the door. He was doing it again, and he hadn't even realized it.

"Yes?" he asked quietly and looked at the door.

The door creaked open and a woman with red ringlets stuck her head in. "Are you decent?"

Trowa nodded and gave her a slight smile. "Yes, Cathy. But you looked before I even answered."

She gave a small shrug and walked into the room. "You haven't got anything I haven't seen before," she teased and stood beside him.

Standing next to Trowa made the slender redhead look petite when she really wasn't that small. She was wearing a pretty formal dress in a deep cranberry red that made her pale skin stand out even more. She'd kept her hair down, but that didn't surprise Trowa. She rarely wore it back. She looked much different from the first time they'd meet. She had lines around her eyes and mouth now. He knew he was getting the same kind of lines around his eyes. And Quatre was getting slight bags. He never mentioned it, but Trowa noticed the sudden arrival of several different eye creams appear over the past year.

He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Cathy's bare shoulder. "You're going to get cold."

"No I'm not," she said. "I have a jacket that matches this dress."

"Did you go shopping with Quatre?" he asked and studied her face in the mirror.

She shook her head and the curls bounced from side to side. "No, he just gave me a card."

Trowa nodded. He knew Quatre had been busy lately. He didn't blame him. He was an important member of society. He had meetings and responsibilities that Trowa would never have. He only had to be prepared for the next show. He only had to put on the mask and not move, or fly and not fall.

"Are you going to tie that?" Cathy asked and pointed at the loose black tie hanging around Trowa's neck.

"Oh," he said, "yes. Is Quatre home yet?"

Cathy shook her head. "He called while you were in the shower. He's got some work to finish up involving those new colonies. He needed to get the paperwork done tonight so they could approve the life support system."

Trowa nodded. "Yes, that's important."

"He's so generous," Cathy said and slipped her hand around his waist.

"I know. He's been like that as long as I've known him."

Cathy nodded and kissed Trowa's cheek lightly. "He said he'd just go straight to the party from the office."

Trowa nodded and patted her on the back. "That's fine. I'll finished getting ready."

Cathy smiled and walked out of the door. "It starts at seven you know. So, you'll have to hurry if you want to be there on time."

Trowa only nodded and waited for her to close the door. It looked like he would have to tie the tie himself.

_She bought the last line._

_I'm just the worst kind._

_Of guy to argue._

_With what you might find._

_And for the last night that I lie._

_Could I lie with you?_

_Give up._

_Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_She wants._

_It all to come down this time._

After he was mostly dressed and the tie was tucked neatly into his buttoned up suit jacket, he decided to start with his hair. Quatre had convinced him to get his bangs trimmed so they now only fell a bit past his nose. But he keep them over one eye. It was like a security blanket or something. He didn't know why. He just liked it that way. He put some of the stuff Quatre had got for him on his hands and ran it threw his hair the way the girl at the saloon had showed him. It gave him the desired effect and he washed the rest off of his hands and dried them off on the perfectly white towels in the bathroom.

It was only six. He had a whole hour before the party started. They would have to leave at six thirty to get there on time, but that gave him a good thirty minutes. And, it wouldn't take him thirty minutes to put on his shoes.

Trowa stood in the bedroom for a moment. He took a seat on the bed. It was a nice bed. Soft and fluffy with a beautiful down comforter and lots of pillows. It was nothing like the cots and hard ground Trowa had grown up sleeping on. But it was nice.

He looked at the night stand and the book he was reading. It was a book of Chinese poems Wu Fei had highly recommended. It was good so far. There were a lot of poems about nature and the seasons. He liked it, and thought about picking it up and reading for a few minutes. But he didn't.

He looked over at Quatre's night stand and saw the mystery novel he'd been reading. It must have been good because he was almost done with it. Trowa thought about reading it for a few minutes as well. But he didn't.

The phone was sitting on Quatre's night stand, too. He picked it up and dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang.

"Hey," the voice said on the other end. He sounded weary, but he was trying to hide it.

"Hello. How's the work?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, it's coming along. I really wish someone else could have gotten this done," Quatre said and Trowa pictured him leaning back in his black chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose under his reading glasses.

"You let them all off early for the holidays," Trowa reminded him gently.

A slight chuckle. "I know."

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost," Quatre said and Trowa heard a the sound of computer keys. "I just have to get dressed. I can fix my hair in the limo."

"Have you washed your face yet?" Trowa asked and leaned back on the bed. "That always wakes you up."

"No, I'm going to before I leave. Are you ready yet?" Quatre asked and Trowa heard the keys stop clicking.

"Yes. I just have to put my shoes on," Trowa said and looked down at his suit. It was probably going to get a bit wrinkled from lying down. "I don't know if my tie is nice enough though."

Quatre laughed again. "Well, I can fix it in the bathroom after we get there. When are you going to leave?"

"Six-thirty," Trowa said and glanced at the clock. There was only ten more minutes before they had to go. "How about you?"

"As soon as I finish this," Quatre said and the sound of computer keys started again. "I should be done in about twenty to thirty minutes, so you'll be there first."

"Yes," Trowa said and listened to Quatre continue with his work. "I should get going," he said after a few minutes."

"Yes, you should. I love you," Quatre said.

"I love you, too," Trowa said and heard the phone click. He looked at it for a minute before setting it back down.

_Lost in the prescription she's got something else in mind._

_Check into the hotel Bella Muerte._

_It gives the weak flight._

_It gives the blind sight._

_Until the cops come._

_Or by the last light._

_And for the last night I lie._

_Could I lie next to you?_

_Give up._

_Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_She wants._

_It all to come down this time._

Trowa got up off of the bed and heard Cathy coming toward the door.

"Are you ready, Trowa?"

"Almost," he said and went into the closet to get his shoes. He picked out the pair of black dress shoes and shined them the way Quatre taught him. Then he slid them on and tied them.

When he stepped out of the closet Cathy was waiting for him with her jacket around her shoulders. "You got it wrinkled," she said and smiled while trying to pull the wrinkles out.

"Does it look bad?"

"No," she said, "I don't think most people will even notice."

"Quatre will," Trowa reminded her and started walking toward the bedroom door.

She laughed. "Yes, and I bet Relena will too."

Trowa nodded and smiled slightly. She always had a much better sense of humor than he did.

"Do you want to drive or shall I?" she asked and walked toward the front of the house.

"I'll drive," Trowa offered and held the door open as she walked past him.

He locked up the house and went toward the car parked in the large driveway. It was the SUV Quatre had given Trowa as a present. Top of the line, nothing was too good for him. And Trowa liked it. He clicked the key in his pocket and the doors unlocked so he and Cathy could climb in. It had a full entertainment system and heated seats for cold nights like this. He started the car and backed out of the driveway, then headed toward the party.

_Pull the plug._

_But I'd like to learn your name._

_And holding on._

_Well I hope you do the same._

_Give up._

_Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_She wants._

_It all to come down this time._

"Are you excited about seeing everyone again?" Cathy asked after they had been in the car for a few minutes.

Trowa thought about her question for a moment. Was he excited? He saw Wu Fei on a regular basis. They usually met for lunch about once a month. Heero had been busy with some secret missions recently, but Trowa had seen him a few months ago. Duo, well, it had been a while since he'd seen Duo. It had been a while since anyone had seen Duo. He didn't get down to earth very often, from what Trowa knew. Quatre saw him when he made trips to the colonies. The last time Trowa had seen him was a few years before when the circus was touring the colonies.

"It will be nice to see Duo," Trowa said finally. "And Noin. I haven't seen her in about a year."

"Yeah," Cathy said. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yes," Trowa answered and glanced at the woman next to him. She was chewing on her bottom lip the way she did when she was worried.

"Because we don't have to go if you don't want to," she said quickly and looked back at him.

"I want to," Trowa said and looked back at the road.

"Quatre's been worried about you lately, and so have I."

Trowa sighed lightly, but didn't say anything.

"Quatre told me you'd been having those dreams again," Cathy said and stared at him.

"I don't remember," he said truthfully. He rarely remembered his dreams at all.

"Well, do you think going there will make it worse?"

"You can't protect me from something that happened ten years ago, Cathy," he said, not unkindly. "Plus, we are driving there right now. If you didn't want to go you should have mentioned it before we left."

"Fine," Cathy said softly and stared out of the window again.

Trowa glanced at her and then back at the road. He saw the reflection of a skeleton in the window and took a deep breath. He knew it was just him. It was happening again. And he hated it.

_Slip into this tragedy you've spun this this chamber day._

_Give up._

_Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_She wants._

_It all to come down this time._

The driveway was packed when they arrived. A number of valets were running around trying to get people out of their cars and into the party quickly. Trowa pulled up slowly and waited for one to come and take his keys.

"How many people did she invite?" Cathy asked. It was the first thing she'd said since their earlier conversation.

Trowa shrugged and watched the finely dressed party attendees hurry out of the cold and into the warmth of the house. Everything outside was covered with meticulously placed fairy lights. He could only imagine that the inside was equally splendid.

"We're a little late," Trowa said when he looked at the clock. It was about seven twenty, but there had been a bit of traffic.

"I don't think anyone will mind," she said. "Do you think Quatre's here yet?"

"No," Trowa said and watched a valet come to the door of his car. He climbed out and gave the young man the keys and waited for Cathy to get out as well.

As the young man drove away in his car Cathy pointed at someone leaving from the front doors. "Look, it's Heero."

Trowa watched him walk past and nodded his head slightly but didn't say anything. He was in a hurry, and Trowa knew better than to disturb Heero if he had something to accomplish.

Cathy watched him go, but didn't say anything either. She smiled up at Trowa, wrapped her arm in his and began walking toward the front door. "Let's get this over with."

Trowa nodded and walked with her into the house.


	3. Thank You for the Venom

Wake the Dead

Summary: Nine years since the final war everyone involved has a new life. But were the choices they made the right ones? And, if not, how can they live with the consequences? Drama, angst. 1xRx1, 1x2x1, 4x3x4, more to be announced. Song fic, shonen ai.

A/N: First, I would like to thank those who gave me reviews. Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf, I'm glad you liked it. I've never written from Trowa's perspective before, it was a bit difficult. lolly sister, good question. But I have an idea : ) ahanchan, I'm glad you liked the perspective too. I was a bit worried about it. Thanks a lot for taking time to read and review. It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, this is another My Chemical Romance song from their Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge album. The title is the same as the song title.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah. I don't own Gundam Wing. I guess I should also add I don't own the songs. They belong to that talented group of guys, My Chemical Romance.

Thank You for the Venom

_Sister, I'm not much a poet but a criminal._

_And you never had a chance._

_Love it or leave it you can't understand._

_A pretty face but you do so carry on._

He'd been in the hotel room since noon the previous day. It had been a long journey to earth, and he had taken the time to try to adjust to the time change. At that time he'd been in his boxers with a whole pack of cigarettes and a six pack. Now, at 7:01 on the day of the party, he was still in the same boxers, the pack of cigarettes was half empty and he was almost done with the fifth beer.

He was sprawled on a chair in the suite he most definitely couldn't have afforded on his own. It was a five star hotel with twenty four hour room service and a staff that was told to answer to his every whim. He hadn't asked for anything, and he wasn't going to. It was just a little too much for an L2 street rat. He'd never get used to stuff like that, even if Trowa and Heero could.

He scratched his chest lazily and took the last sip of his cheap beer and looked at the clock. 7:05. He was late. He still had to take a shower, do his hair and get dressed. But then, he had one beer left and nine cigarettes. It was just a shame a nice room like that had to go to waste.

After a moments thought he picked up his cell phone, the one he'd been given as a present, and pressed one on speed dial.

It rang a few times before he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"Just thought I'd call to let you know I don't think I'm gonna come," he said.

He heard the sigh on the other end. "I would really like it if you could. Why don't you want to come?"

"Come on, Heero. I just don't feel like seein' everyone, you know? Plus, I'm a bit busy," he said and looked around the hotel room.

"But you came all the way to Earth. It'd be a waste if you didn't show up."

Damn him. He was right, and Duo hated it. He was always right.

Duo sighed heavily. "All right. But I'll probably be a little late."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

Duo was quiet for a moment thinking of all the things he'd have to get done. "I'll call you back and let you know, okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see you."

"Yeah," Duo said and heard Heero click the phone off. He stared at it for a moment and then hung his phone up too.

_I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me._

_I'm just the way that the doctor made me._

_On and on._

He slowly extracted himself from the chair, shed his boxers and walked into the bathroom. His hair was already loose and very tangled, but he decided to worry about that when he had some conditioner in it.

The bathroom was beautiful and far too big in Duo's point of view. No one really needed that much room. He stepped into the giant shower and turned it on. The water was instantly hot, unlike the colonies which took a good few minutes to heat up. He stepped under it and began to wash off. He got finished with his hair, and was washing down his stomach while thinking about Heero when he felt a familiar ache just a bit lower.

He laughed at himself and took a hold of it. "Well, this is for you baby."

He moaned as the water washed over him and fell into the drain, and he pictured Heero dripping wet with hands all over him. As far as he was concerned it was over far too quickly, and he finished his shower.

When he was done, he dried off and started the task of brushing his hair. After he finished he slipped on some clean boxers and looked back at his cell phone. He figured he should call Heero back, so he pressed redial and waited.

This time the phone didn't even have a chance to ring twice before Heero answered it. "Yeah?" he said in his normal manner.

"Uh, you can come and pick me up. I don't wanna waste the money on a cab," Duo said in a half lie. He knew he wouldn't have to pay for the cab, but then he'd much rather have Heero pick him up.

"Right," Heero said. "I'll be right over."

"See ya," Duo said and clicked the phone off before Heero had the chance.

He looked at the clock. 7:35. He had about twenty minutes to wait before Heero got there, and his hair wasn't even dry yet. So, he pulled out a cigarette and the last beer and sat back in the large chair.

_Love is the red the rose on your coffin door._

_What's life like bleeding on the floor?_

About thirty minutes later there was a loud knock at the door that startled Duo out of his daydreaming state. He got up slowly, lit another cigarette, and opened the door.

Heero was standing there in a nice new black suit with a white shirt and a disapproving look on his face. Which, according to Duo, was quite usual.

"Hey," Duo said and held the door open so his old friend could walk in.

Heero waved his hand in front of his face and grabbed the cigarette out of Duo's mouth in a flash of movement. "This room is nonsmoking," he said and snubbed it out on the glass Duo had been using as an ashtray.

"Well, why did you get me a nonsmoking room then, Heero?" Duo asked and took a sip out of his beer can.

"Because I don't want you to smoke," Heero said simply. "It's not good for you."

Duo let out a short laugh. "Thanks for that health lesson, Dr. Yuy. I don't think I need you telling me what's good for me, okay?"

Heero didn't answer, he just glanced around the room and then back at Duo. "Are you going to get dressed?"

Duo stared back at him for a moment. If Heero didn't answer the first time, there was no way he'd answer the second, third or fiftieth. That was something Duo had learned from years of experience. "What," he said with a devilish grin, "you don't like me in nothing but boxers with my hair down?"

Heero's cheeks went very slightly pink and Duo delighted in the ability to make him blush. "Yeah, I was about to. I just didn't want my nice suit to get all wet."

He felt Heero's eyes on him as he pulled the suit out of the bag it had come in and laid it on the bed. It was a black suit, similar to Heero's, except his shirt was red silk.

"Who bought you that?" Heero asked.

Duo took a moment before answering. He looked over at Heero, his face was a little tight. "Who do you think? One of my good old sugar daddies."

Heero sighed and shook his head. "Quatre?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, he said he wanted me to have a nice new suit for the party and he told me to chose the color of the shirt. What do you think?"

"I like you in red."

Duo smiled. "Do you really? Better than when I'm in nothing?"

Heero's cheeks went slightly pink again, and he looked away. "Just put it on."

"Fine," Duo said and started to put the suit on. The fabric was soft and felt nice on his skin. Trust Quatre to go all out. He'd have probably bought Heero and Wu Fei's suits too, if they'd let him.

Duo buttoned up the shirt and looked at Heero who had taken a seat on the bed. He still looked beautiful, after all of those years. His face didn't look quite as boyish as it had when he was fifteen, but he was still a pretty boy. Maybe it was his eyes. Those dangerous blue eyes, surrounded by long, feminine lashes. Yeah, it had to be the eyes.

_You'll never make me leave._

_I wear this on my sleeve._

_Give me a reason to believe._

_So gimme all your poison._

_And gimme all your pills._

_And gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill._

_You're running after something that you'll never kill._

_If this is what you want._

_Then fire at will._

After the suit was on Duo walked into the bathroom. He heard Heero follow him and sit in one of the chairs.

"So, why are there chairs in here?" Duo asked as he pulled out a black hair band and started on his braid. He could see Heero watching him in the mirror.

"I don't know."

"Well, it seems pretty stupid. What are you gonna do? Have a tea party in here?"

Heero shrugged, but smiled ever so slightly at the joke. That was enough for Duo, he smiled too.

When he finished with the back he pulled the hair over his shoulder and started to braid it that way. "So," he said and looked at Heero in the mirror, "how's the old ball and chain?"

Heero looked slightly shocked, which was to be expected. Duo never asked him how she was. Duo never mentioned Heero was even married. And, it had taken a lot of effort for him to even say the words without his throat closing up. But he still wouldn't say her name. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd say it.

Heero recovered quickly and shrugged. It meant nothing, or at least nothing Duo could decipher.

"What's the party gonna be like?" Duo asked next in an attempt to carry on the conversation and not just stand there in silence. It hurt less when he talked.

"Boring," Heero said truthfully. "Lots of old memories and people."

"Do we really all have to give a speech?"

Heero shook his head. "Not a speech. We are supposed to say a few words though."

"Great," Duo said and plastered a fool's grin on his face. He put the band on the end of his braid and pretended it was a microphone. "I was Gundam pilot 02 and I killed a whole lotta people in my Deathscythe. And let me tell you, I loved getting hunted down and almost killed about hundred different times. Oh, and that one time I got captured by OZ, let me tell you how hospitable they were. They only beat me within a few inches of death and not all the way. How nice is that?"

Heero watched him say all this with a straight face and he felt himself shake slightly. "I need a cigarette," he said and hurried out of the bathroom.

_Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?_

_I keep a gun on the book you gave me._

_Hallelujah lock and load._

Heero didn't join him on the balcony as he smoked. Duo figured he wouldn't. It wasn't like he wanted him to or anything. He watched the lights of the city below him and the smoke that drifted out of his mouth. It was cold, and he saw clouds moving across the sky blocking out the stars and the only place he ever felt at home. Well, one of he only places he felt at home.

When he was done he flicked the butt on the ground and stepped back inside the hotel room. Heero was leaning against a chair waiting for him. "It's past eight," he said.

"Fine," Duo said and pulled on the socks and shoes he had in his bag. They were shiny and black. A little too shiny for Duo's taste. "Do you think I could just wear my boots?" he asked and looked up at Heero.

"I guess, but Quatre will be hurt if you don't wear the shoes he got you," he pointed out.

Once again he was right, and Duo hated it. But he didn't say anything. He slipped on the shoes and stood up. "I've gotta brush my teeth, then we can go," he informed Heero who simply nodded.

When that was done he went in search of his cigarettes. They had been on the table by the chair, but now they were mysteriously gone. He looked up at Heero and held his hand out. "Give 'em back."

Heero sighed and pulled them out of his pocket. "I really do want you to quit, Duo."

Duo grabbed them out of his hand and slipped them into his own pocket. "Well, you can't always get what you want," he said and walked past Heero, toward the door.

_Black is the kiss the touch of the serpent son._

_It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one._

Duo sensed rather than saw Heero follow him to the elevator. He pushed the button a few times and then pulled his hand back and waited. Heero simply stood next to him. When the doors opened they both stepped in.

"Brings back some memories," Duo said. "''Cept, none of those elevators were as nice as these."

"Yeah," Heero stated simply and kept his eyes glued to the doors.

"You think anyone has had sex in this elevator?" Duo asked and looked at Heero, who flinched slightly at the question.

"I wouldn't know. Probably, but there are cameras," he said and pointed in the corner.

"Yeah, I know," Duo said and smirked. "But isn't that part of the fun?"

"Do you want to have sex in here, Duo?"

"I wouldn't mind," he said truthfully.

Heero looked at him. "Who?"

"Who do I wanna have sex with in this elevator?"

Heero simply nodded but said nothing.

Duo gave him a wicked grin. "I'll have to think about it," he said as the doors opened into the lobby and a number of people waiting for the elevator. The people stepped aside as they exited the elevator.

"Did you want me to say you?" Duo said once they were in the lobby and headed toward the front doors.

Heero stopped and looked at him. For a moment it seemed like he was going to say something, but then he just turned and kept walking.

Duo stood and watched him go for a moment. He didn't have to follow him. He could just turn around and go back to his room. He could disappear into the crowd and go to a bar. But he did none of these things. He fell in step beside Heero and placed an arm around his shoulders. "So, which one is your car again?"

_You'll never make me leave._

_I wear this on my sleeve._

_Give me a reason to believe._

_So gimme all your poison._

_And gimme all your pills._

_And gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill._

_You're running after something that you'll never kill._

_If this is what you want._

_Then fire at will._

It was an inconspicuous black car. There was nothing fancy about it at all. The kind no one would remember. The kind that could blend into a crowd. It really suited Heero.

They both climbed in and Heero started the car. They drove down the road for a few minutes before Duo said anything.

"I jacked off in the shower before you came," Duo said nonchalantly.

Heero was silent for a moment before answering. "Don't we all?"

Duo laughed. "Yeah, that was good Heero. I didn't know you could make jokes."

Heero gave him the slightest of smiles before turning his eyes back toward the road.

"What do you think about when you jack off?" Duo asked and looked at him. "I hope it isn't. . . ." He really tried to finish that last sentence, but he couldn't. The God of Death couldn't say one simple word. One simple name.

"No," Heero answered.

"Oh," was all Duo could muster to say. But he felt relieved for some reason.

"What do you think about? Wing Zero?" Duo asked and smiled.

Heero shook his head and almost laughed out loud.

Duo smiled. He was getting closer. "Is it me?"

"Always," Heero said without the slightest bit of hesitation. Now it was Duo's turn to be shocked. And he was. So much so that he sat there quietly and stared at the man next to him.

_You'll never make me leave. _

_I wear this on my sleeve. _

_You wanna follow something. _

_Give me a better cause to lead. _

_Just give me what I need. _

_Give me a reason to believe._

_So gimme all your poison._

_And gimme all your pills._

_And gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill._

_You're running after something that you'll never kill._

_If this is what you want._

_Then fire at will._

"There it is," Heero said and pointed out a mansion up a long driveway.

Duo whistled. "Man, and I thought Quatre had a nice place."

Heero shrugged. "I would prefer a small house, but you know."

"Yeah," Duo said and tried to keep the bitterness in his voice to a minimum. "I know."

Heero said nothing as he pulled the car up the driveway. Duo saw a number of young men sitting outside smoking cigarettes. The house was huge and nothing like what he pictured the petite boy he meet as a teenager would ever live in. It was too big. Someone could get lost in there.

Heero pulled the car into a garage and started to get out. Duo followed his lead and climbed out as well.

"So, I've really got to go in there?" Duo asked as they walked toward the door.

"Yeah," Heero said. "A lot of people want to see you."

Duo laughed. "I had no idea I was popular."

Heero nodded.

"I think I'll need a cigarette first," Duo said and pulled the pack out of his pocket.

"I'll wait," Heero said and stood as Duo patted himself down for a lighter.

"Shit," he said. "I forgot my lighter."

"I can get the one out of the car," Heero offered, but Duo shook his head.

"I'll just ask them," he said and pointed at the valets. Heero said nothing as Duo walked over to a particularly handsome young man.

"Got a light?" Duo said and flashed him a smile.

"Sure," the guy said and offered him a Zippo.

"Thanks," Duo said and lit his cigarette. He handed the guy back his Zippo and winked before walking back over to Heero.

"It's gonna be a long night," Duo commented and took a drag.

Heero nodded. "Yeah, it is."


	4. Cemetery Drive

Wake the Dead

Summary: Nine years since the final war everyone involved has a new life. But were the choices they made the right ones? And, if not, how can they live with the consequences? Drama, angst. 1xRx1, 1x2x1, 4x3x4, more to be announced. Song fic, shonen ai.

A/N: First, I would like to thank those who gave me reviews. lolly sister, I'm glad you're still interested. camillian, I'm glad you it like too! ahanchan, Heero and Duo have quite a history together, hehe. Calico Magick, do you mind me asking what made you wince? I'm glad you enjoy it though! Thanks a lot for taking time to read and review. It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, this is another My Chemical Romance song from their Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge album. The title is the same as the song title. Oh, and they were on TRL this week if anyone saw them. They rock!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah. I don't own Gundam Wing. I guess I should also add I don't own the songs. They belong to that talented group of guys, My Chemical Romance.

Cemetery Drive

_This night._

_Walk the dead._

_In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates._

_In the dress your husband hates._

Wu Fei was late. It was nearly 7:30 and he was still a good ten minutes away from the party. It had been a hectic day. He'd told Sally to go home early so she could get ready and then, five minutes later, he was given an extra load of paperwork. After sorting through it and finishing only the most urgent ones, he'd been able to get to his apartment, shower, get dressed and race toward the party. The traffic hadn't helped either, and he'd found himself shouting Chinese curses at anyone who got in his way. Wu Fei really didn't like being late.

At the third red light in a row he took a deep, calming breath and pushed a loose piece of hair behind his ear. He glanced at the passenger seat and the present he had sitting there. It was for her. He hoped she liked it. It wasn't much really. Just a little thank you for being a good friend. At least, that's what he told himself.

When the light changed he pressed the accelerator a little bit more than was necessary and sped down the street. He was driving toward the house a few minutes later. He'd never seen it looking so beautiful before. The glow could be seen from down the street and there was still quite a bit of hubbub going on outside. Relena had even gotten valets. He figured she would. It was easier, and it helped the economy. She was a smart woman, and Wu Fei admired her for that.

He pulled his car to a stop and rolled down the window to wait for a valet. As he was waiting he meticulously fixed his tie and smoothed his suit down. It was a standard suit he'd gotten for events such as these. It was plain black with a white shirt. It wasn't the most expensive suit they had, but then he'd had to buy it on his Preventer's paycheck which was quite reasonable, but not extravagant. However, for this occasion he bought a new tie. It was dark blue and silk, and it matched the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Sir?" a valet asked and opened the door for him.

"Here you are," Wu Fei said and handed the young man his keys before taking the present off of the passenger seat and climbing out.

"Thank you," the valet said and climbed in his car. Wu Fei only nodded, took a deep breath and walked inside.

It was even more beautiful inside than it had been outside. The entire house was lit up by small sparkly lights and well placed decorations. Wu Fei admired it as he walked in the entry way and searched the crowd. He saw many faces he knew, and some he worked with. All seemed to be enjoying themselves.

As he looked around he became a little bit nervous about the small box in his hand and slowly tucked it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. No need for everyone there to know he had a present for someone.

"Now, for whom is that intended, Mr. Chang?" a woman's voice laced with a slight mocking kindness asked from somewhere close behind him.

Wu Fei turned slowly and nodded his head. "Hello, Ms. Catalonia. How is the party so far?"

Dorothy put on a big smile. "Oh, it's been quite interesting. But I think things will get better now that'd you've arrived."

Wu Fei gave the blonde a tight smile. "Thank you. What have you been up to lately?" he asked for politeness sake. Wu Fei had become quiet good at being diplomatic over the years. He had Quatre and Relena to thank for that. Plus, his partnership with Sally Po didn't hurt either.

"Oh, this and that. I've just been helping out Relena as much as I can. She's been so busy putting this thing together. Plus, with all of her other responsibilities."

"She's done a lovely job," Wu Fei said neutrally.

Dorothy smirked and nodded. "Of course she has. How have you been doing? I hear you're making quite a name for yourself not only as an ex-Gundam pilot, but also as a Preventer. Could there be a promotion in your future?"

Wu Fei shrugged. "Thank you, but I think you would know more about that than I would. If you'll excuse me?" he said and walked away before she could answer. Something about that woman unnerved him, and he needed to get away from her. He had no intention of loosing his temper and ruining Relena's party. Diplomacy can only go so far.

_Way down._

_Mark the grave._

_Where the searchlights find us drinking by the mausoleum door._

_And they found you on the bathroom floor._

He slowly made his way down the hall and into the ballroom. It was lined with buffet tables and a number of waiters and waitresses floated amongst the crowd with trays of drinks. He went to one of the tables and loaded up a modest amount of food on a plate, a few crab cakes and some other offerings. Then he grabbed a glass of Champagne off of one of the trays and retreated into a corner.

"You sure look sharp," Sally said and stood next to him.

He smiled and nodded. "You look nice too."

"Oh, this old thing?" she said and laughed. "I really feel a bit out of place here. I mean, compared to some of these other women. The only ones I can really relate to are Noin and Une."

"Yes," Wu Fei agreed and took a sip of his drink. "Have they both arrived yet?"

"Noin and Milliardo arrived a bit after I did, and I'm not sure if Une has yet. I haven't seen her," she said and took a bite of some food on her plate.

Wu Fei hastily finished his drink and set it on the floor so he could start on the food. It was very difficult to hold the glass and plate while trying to eat.

Sally laughed at her partner. "Hungry? You should've eaten lunch today."

Wu Fei sighed and finished chewing a crab cake. "I didn't have time. Are you wondering why I'm late as it is?"

"Oh, yeah I was wondering. I suppose you'll enlighten me?" she said and grinned.

Wu Fei rolled his eyes. "I got bogged down with paperwork right after you left."

Sally shook her head. "You know, I bet you weren't the only one who could have done that paperwork. Am I right?"

He took a bite of some type of spread on a piece of toasted bread and shook his head. "No, you're not."

"Perfectionist," she said and handed him a napkin.

He grabbed it and dabbed his mouth. "Maybe you should get a boyfriend, Sally. Then you would stop doting on me."

Sally laughed. "Believe me, I know that. But, if you had a girlfriend I wouldn't have to."

Wu Fei just sighed. It was the same conversation that they had once a week. It always ended with the same line. "I'm too busy," he said and gave Sally a small smile.

"I know," she said. "Have you seen Mariemaia yet?"

"No."

"She really is growing into quite a beautiful young lady," Sally said casually.

"That's nice," Wu Fei said and looked at her. "But I think she's a bit too young for me."

"I thought men liked younger women," Sally said and gave him a wicked grin.

"I suppose some do, but I would prefer one my own age," he said and popped the last crab cake in his mouth.

"There's always Dorothy. She's closer to your age than anyone else here," Sally suggested with faked innocence.

Wu Fei stared at her for a good minute while he slowly chewed the rest of his food. "I hope that was a joke, Po."

Sally just shrugged. "I'd better go mingle with some other people. I have to see you everyday, after all."

As she walked away Wu Fei scanned the crowd again. He saw more faces there now. A grand sea of people all decked out in their finery. It was a far cry from what the world had been like twelve years before, at least for him. He watched them flirt and laugh and make polite small talk with one another. This was the peace they worked so hard to earn. This was it. Most of the people there hadn't been directly involved. Not the way he had. Not the way the others had. But, this was it.

Wu Fei sighed as he maneuvered his way into the sea. He needed something to drink because his mouth had all of a sudden gotten very dry.

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_So far._

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard._

He spotted Relena across the room talking with some dignitaries he didn't know and began to casually make his was toward her. But, as he was getting close he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Finally, someone I know," Cathy said.

Wu Fei was momentarily surprised but shook it off. "Hello," he said, "where's Trowa?"

Cathy frowned and pointed. "He's in the downstairs bathroom around the hall. Will you go talk to him. I think he needs to see a friendly face."

Wu Fei sighed and nodded. He'd always liked Trowa. He never felt the need to say meaningless things. Plus, he and Wu Fei had very similar tactics. They seemed to understand each other without needing to explain anything.

He pulled his arm away from Cathy's grip. "Sally's around here somewhere, and Relena is over there, if you wanted to see someone else you know."

"Thanks," she said and they both began to move in opposite directions.

After Wu Fei had apologized his way out of the ballroom he walked down a corridor with a few party stragglers and knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's occupied," he heard Trowa say in a distant voice.

Wu Fei pushed open the door. "I know," he said and stepped in.

Trowa was standing in front of the mirror. His face was blank, but that wasn't unusual. "Wu Fei?" he asked.

Wu Fei just nodded. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's my tie," Trowa said, "Quatre's supposed to help me tie it when he gets here."

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow. "It looks fine as it is."

Trowa looked down at his tie and pulled it out of the suit jacket slowly. He examined for a moment without saying a word. "Does it?"

"Yes. Plus, how will you know when Quatre gets here if your in the bathroom?" Wu Fei asked his friend.

"You're right," Trowa said and turned to look at him. "I hate parties."

Wu Fei nodded and gave a small smile. "I do too."

"It's just all those people. They just don't. . . ." Trowa didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to. Wu Fei knew exactly what he meant.

_Back home._

_Off the run._

_Singing songs that make you slit your wrists._

_It isn't that much fun._

_Staring down a loaded gun._

They both stood there for a few minutes in silence before they were interrupted by a load banging on the door.

Trowa leaned over and opened it. "I'm done," he told the waiting man and walked past him. Wu Fei did the same and the man watched them walk away with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Well, guess what whirlwind of rumors your going to start now, Barton."

Trowa looked down at him. "I thought a lot of people already thought you were gay because you don't have a girlfriend."

Wu Fei sighed. "They probably do," he agreed and followed Trowa back inside the ballroom.

"You could always go out with Cathy," Trowa suggested as they made their way to one of the buffet tables.

Wu Fei smiled. "No, she has her hands full enough as it is."

Trowa only nodded in agreement.

They both filled up new plates and Wu Fei grabbed another glass of Champagne. "When is that boyfriend of yours going to arrive?"

Trowa shrugged. "He should be here soon. It's almost eight thirty."

Wu Fei nodded. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

After they had their food they stood on the outskirts of the crowd and ate in silence, watching the people around them. Wu Fei had the sense that Trowa was looking for Quatre, but he didn't ask. He kept an eye out for the blonde too.

When he finished his last piece of food he wiped his mouth and glanced at the man beside him. He was staring off into the crowd, yet Wu Fei doubted he really saw it.

When Wu Fei looked back at the crowd once again, he saw Relena and felt he should go say something to her. He gently patted Trowa on the arm.

"I'm going to go say hello," he said and pointed.

Trowa nodded. "I'll be all right."

Wu Fei said nothing and melted into the crowd.

_So I won't stop dying._

_Won't stop lying._

_If you want I'll keep on crying._

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_Is this what you always want me for?  
_

When Wu Fei approached her, Relena's pink lips where smiling politely at a man telling a very uninteresting story. Wu Fei really had no qualms interrupting them.

"Relena," he said and stood behind her.

"Oh, excuse me for a moment," she said and turned around. Her face lit up when she saw him. "I'm so glad you could make it, Wu Fei."

He nodded and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Me too."

The man with the uninteresting story had apparently lost interest in them and turned to someone else. Wu Fei smiled slightly and pulled Relena farther away from the crowd.

"How are things?" he asked automatically.

"Well, the planning for this party was hectic. Heero's been busy and gone for days at a time the last few months," she sighed. "Plus, I've been trying to continue my work with the dignitaries and the new colonies. So, I've been really busy too."

Wu Fei nodded. "But you do so much that's important."

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "How's work been with you?"

Wu Fei shook his head. "The same. Every time a new colony is built there seem to be problems arising in the old ones. Plus, there are always those that don't agree with our ideal. We are constantly putting out small fires here and there."

Relena nodded. "Same as Heero."

Wu Fei stared at her for a moment and nodded slowly. "Yes, similar."

They both stood in silence for a moment. Wu Fei knew she looked at him a couple times and he looked at her, but neither of them said a word to each other.

Finally, Relena broke the silence. "So, this is peace."

Wu Fei nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_So far._

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard._

_Way down._

Wu Fei spotted Lady Une and Mariemaia on the other side of the room. Sally was right, she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"She's grown up quite well," Relena said and smiled.

Wu Fei nodded. "Yes, she has. Thanks to the influence of you and the others."

"Thank you, but I don't think I did very much. She made a lot of her own decisions. She wanted to atone for what she did."

"We all have a lot to atone for," Wu Fei said, but gave Relena a smile when she looked at him.

"It's getting stuffy in here," she said and took his hand. "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said and they slipped into the shadows like spies.


	5. Helena

Wake the Dead

Summary: Nine years since the final war everyone involved has a new life. But were the choices they made the right ones? And, if not, how can they live with the consequences? Drama, angst. 1xRx1, 1x2x1, 4x3x4, possible 5xRx5. Song fic, shonen ai.

A/N: First, I would like to thank those who gave me reviews. ahanchan, yeah I like back stories. I'm glad you like it so much! Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf, I'm glad you think they're excellent. That's quite a compliment and I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot for taking time to read and review. It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, this is another My Chemical Romance song from their Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge album. As always, I'm too lazy to come up with my own chapter titles so I just used the one from the song.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah. I don't own Gundam Wing. I guess I should also add I don't own the songs. They belong to that talented group of guys, My Chemical Romance.

Helena

_Long ago._

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again._

_We are._

_So far from you._

"Damn it," Quatre said and slammed the phone down. No one was answering. Which, in itself, wasn't unusual for that late on a Friday night right before the holidays. He took a long sip off of the water bottle on his desk and glanced at the time. It was already after eight. He'd promised Trowa he'd be there sooner then that.

However, he needed to get this work done. It would only take him a few more minutes, but he silently swore at himself for being the last one there. It was just like him, and he wished it wasn't.

A few minutes later he saved the file to disk and sent it to the contractor. They would take care of the rest and call if they had any problems. It was out of his hands, for now. Then Quatre stood and stretched. He'd been sitting for over an hour and his back was killing him. It wasn't the first time he'd wished he was as flexible as Trowa, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

With another glance at the time, he hurried into the bathroom and washed his face. He was already tired from a full day of work, now he had a full night of partying to attend. He sighed. He really wished he could just go home and watch a movie on the couch with Trowa. They hadn't spent a lot of time together lately, and he was worn out. But, he had to go. So, after his face was clean he changed clothes and ran out of his office while dialing the number of his chauffeur.

"Bill? I'm ready to go," he told the driver and hung up the phone as he stepped into the elevator.

He tapped his foot and and ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for it to reach the ground floor. He would have taken the stairs, but he was just too exhausted. When the doors opened he hurried out and waved goodnight to the security guard at the desk.

"Have a good holiday, James."

"You too, Mr. Winner."

Quatre nodded his appreciation and walked out of the glass doors. Bill was waiting at the curb with the door open.

"Thanks," Quatre said and climbed in. Before he sat back, he leaned over and grabbed a bottled water out of the refrigerator and took a sip. He briefly thought about taking a nap until they got there, but he couldn't. His hair was a mess and he should make it somewhat presentable. He was supposed to look pulled together and not worn out. It was a hard front.

The glass that separated the driver from the rest of the limo was a mirror, so fixing his hair was made a bit easier by not having to hold one up. He took a bit of the water and ran it through his hair. He styled it as best he could. It didn't look half bad, and he knew no one would really notice anyway.

By the time he was done he saw the mansion in the distance and smiled. Then he lowered the barrier between Bill and himself.

"Just pull up and let me out. You can go home, and have a happy holiday."

"Thank you, sir," Bill said and pulled in front of the house.

Quatre climbed out of the backseat and straightened himself. He saw Duo and Heero sitting out front, and smiled while he started toward them.

_Burning on._

_Just like the match you strike to incinerate._

_The lives of everyone you know._

"Duo, Heero," he said and stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Qat," Duo said and put out his cigarette before pulling Quatre into a hug.

"You look great," Quatre said when he pulled back and admired the suit he'd bought his friend.

Duo snorted. "Yeah, I have great fashion sense."

Quatre nodded at Heero before pulling him into a hug too. "It's been a while."

Heero lightly patted his back and pulled away. "I saw you last month."

Quatre chuckled slightly. "I know, but I see Relena more often then I see you."

Heero nodded and Duo flinched. Quatre noticed both and felt slightly insensitive for mentioning her when he knew Duo didn't like it. But, he also knew it was something Duo couldn't run from forever. Heero had married her, even if Duo had refused to go anywhere near the wedding.

"Shall we go in? Trowa's expecting me."

Heero looked at Duo and nodded. "Yeah, we should. They're probably all waiting for us."

Duo sighed and nodded. "Fine," he said and stood up.

They walked in without saying a word. Quatre silently congratulated Relena for doing such a lovely job. Heero didn't pay much attention to anything, and if Duo was impressed he didn't show it.

"They are serving a wide variety of food, I hope," he said and smiled at Heero.

"Yes, but there may not be enough crab cakes," he said and smirked at Duo secretively. Quatre noticed but didn't say anything. He supposed it was an inside joke.

They entered the ballroom as inconspicuously as they could and all three hurried to get something to eat. Quatre briefly scanned the crowd, but spent more time scanning the buffet table. Heero was right. They were out of crab cakes. He sighed and dished up a number of other delicacies.

When he glanced up, Heero and Duo had moved to the deserts and Duo was piling an unhealthy amount of cream puffs onto a plate. Quatre only smiled at him. That was Duo for you. He never really grew out of that hungry L2 street kid, and that was one of the endearing things about him.

Quatre decided not to tag along with those two and began to look for his own man. He found Trowa quite easily. He was nestled in the corner with a large decorative plant beside him. He was watching the crowd impassively and sipping a glass of Champagne. Quatre felt the familiar ache he always felt when he saw Trowa like that. It was like a burning in this stomach. All the bad things he ever did came to the surface when Trowa's face was empty like that, and it was all his fault.

_And what's the worst you take._

_From every heart you break._

_And like the blade you stain._

_Well I've been holding on tonight._

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and goodnight._

A few minutes later, Quatre stood next to Trowa. He leaned up the way he had to, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Trowa turned and smiled. "Hey," he said and leaned down to return the kiss.

Quatre let him as he began to eat. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I got here as fast as I could."

"It's all right," Trowa said and gently picked up a piece of cheese off of Quatre's plate and popped it into his mouth.

Quatre nodded, but he still had the terrible aching feeling that Trowa was lying. "Have you been okay?"

"Mostly. I was in the bathroom for a while, but Wu Fei came and talked to me so now I feel better."

Quatre chewed slowly. "Good," he said and forced a smile.

Trowa held the glass up to Quatre's lips and he took a sip. "Thanks. Where's Cathy?" he asked and frowned.

Trowa shrugged. "She was around. I think she was talking to Sally."

Quatre nodded and sighed. "I'm exhausted," he admitted as he finished the food on his plate.

"Do you want some more?"

"No," Quatre said truthfully. "I'd rather pick up a burger on the way home."

Trowa nodded and smiled. Quatre smiled back, but it was forced. He gently put his arm around his boyfriend's waist and leaned on him. Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre and held him there.

"Where's Relena?"

"She and Wu Fei disappeared a few minutes ago," Trowa said neutrally. Quatre took the information in stride. It really didn't surprise him.

"Why did Heero marry her?" he asked without expecting an answer.

"Why does Heero do anything?" Trowa asked and gave Quatre a slight smile.

Quatre giggled slightly. "Yeah, I guess," he said, but it didn't stop him from wondering.

They stood there silent for a few minutes watching the people of the crowd. Heero had been separated from Duo and was talking to Une. Duo was drinking Champagne and talking to Noin, or flirting from what Quatre saw. He rolled his eyes and turned them back to Trowa.

"You're tie looks perfect," he said and ran his finger down it.

"You really think so? We shouldn't take another trip to the bathroom?"

Quatre glanced up into the green eyes that were still searching the crowd. That was something people in a new and fresh relationship did. It was something they had done when they were young and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Now, they were an old couple. They sat at home and watched movies and went to bed early. But that didn't mean Quatre didn't want to.

"Maybe we should," he said and slipped out of Trowa's grasp.

_Came a time._

_When every star falls._

_Brought you to tears again._

_We are. _

_The very hurt you sold._

Quatre opted to go to an upstairs bathroom instead of any of the downstairs bathroom. There was more privacy that way. He waited for Trowa to get in and locked the door behind him.

"I haven't been in this bathroom before," Trowa noted and glanced around. It was rather plain compared to the rest of the house. The towels were classic white and there weren't any fancy touches in it at all.

"I don't supposed Relena counted on anybody using it tonight," Quatre said and smiled at Trowa.

"Probably not," he agreed and ran a hand gently down Quatre's cheek.

Quatre's smile relaxed as Trowa's hand wound its way down his neck and over his shoulders. He leaned into the taller man's touch and gave him a soft kiss.

Trowa returned it and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist. He leaned into the kiss and pulled on his boyfriend's shoulders desperately.

"I missed you," Trowa whispered as he pulled his lips away.

Quatre didn't know if he meant just that night or for the last few months, but he still felt guilty. He knew it was his fault for working so much. But he was responsible for so many different things, and he was just one man.

"I missed you too," he whispered into Trowa's neck and gave it a hard kiss. He didn't want to feel the guilt right at that moment. He had a much different idea about what he wanted to feel.

_And what's the worst you take._

_From every heart you break._

_And like the blade you stain._

_Well I've been holding on tonight._

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and goodnight._

_Well if you carry on this way._

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and goodnight._

They'd been in the bathroom a good thirty minutes when Quatre was washing his hands and Trowa was rebuttoning his shirt. He was still slightly flushed, and Quatre was quite pleased with himself for getting Trowa to make all those sounds. He'd almost forgotten how exciting it was when there was a chance of being caught.

"That was a good idea," Quatre said as he dried his hands off.

Trowa merely nodded and pulled the tie back around his neck. Quatre began to tie it without a word. Trowa stood absolutely still as he finished up.

"Perfect," Quatre said and gave Trowa a quick kiss before turning his attention on his own tie.

"It always is," Trowa murmured and leaned against the wall.

Quatre watched his lover's reflection in the mirror. He had that look in his eyes again. That dead look. The look Quatre hated, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey, I'll bet we should be getting back," he said and shook Trowa's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I guess we should."

Quatre stared at him for a moment. Trowa slowly looked down at him and gave him a soft smile. It was a smile Quatre was sure only he and Cathy had ever seen.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"If you need to see a psychologist Trowa, you should let me know. There are plenty of good ones and they really can help," Quatre said and noticed that his voice unintentionally sounded like he was begging.

Trowa took a deep breathe. "I'm fine," he said and kissed Quatre on the head, "I just don't like parties."

Quatre didn't believe him, but there was no use talking about it now. There was always later. Plus, they'd been away from the party long enough.

Quatre unlocked the door and they slipped into the hall. They made their way downstairs and were nearly to the ballroom without being noticed when Cathy ran up.

"Where have you been?" she scolded. "I've been looking all over for you two. They wanted to start."

Quatre's cheeks went slightly pink. "I'm sorry," he said and glanced at Trowa who remained impassive. "We were talking."

Cathy nodded, but Quatre doubted she was convinced. "Well, come on," she said and grabbed Trowa's arm. She dragged him into the ballroom with Quatre trailing behind.

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then._

_We'll meet again._

_When both our cars collide._

Cathy lead them to a space beside a raised platform that Relena was standing on and giving a speech to the attendees. Duo, Heero and Wu Fei were already there. Although, Wu Fei seemed to be the only one paying any attention to Relena at all. Duo was busy flirting with Dorothy, and Heero was glaring openly at both of them.

Quatre smiled sheepishly when they noticed Trowa and he had arrived.

"So, they finally found you two?" Duo asked and winked.

Trowa only nodded and Quatre did the same.

"How've you been, Dorothy?" Quatre asked quickly to change the subject.

"I've been doing quite well, Mr. Winner. I have been meaning to talk to you about the Winner Enterprise's fundraising dinner though," she said and smiled.

"Yes, what about it?" Quatre was glad that she refrained from asking about where they had been. You could never tell what Dorothy was going to say, and it could have been even more embarrassing. It was a relief she was talking about work.

"Well, I was just wondering what charities you wanted to be involved this year. I'm sure I can talk to any you have in mind."

Quatre nodded. "Thank you. We'll get together for lunch and talk about it."

"Anything for you," she said and smiled before being summoned onto the stage by Relena.

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and goodnight._

_Well if you carry on this way._

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and goodnight._

Quatre watched Dorothy speak for a moment and felt Trowa standing stiffly beside him. He was probably nervous about speaking in front of a crowd. Sure, he was used to performing, but he didn't have to say anything.

Quatre was about to put his arm around Trowa's waist when an arm flew around his own shoulders.

"Hey," Duo said, "so, where exactly did you guys fuck? Heero's study?"

Quatre gently pushed Duo's arm off of him. "No," he said and willed his cheeks not to flush,"and I think you've had enough to drink."

Duo laughed and shook his head. A few people around them turned to look, and Quatre felt himself getting more embarrassed.

"It's none of your business," Heero said quietly, but Quatre still heard the harsh edge in his voice.

Duo looked slightly hurt but smiled anyway. "Jealous because no one fucks you in the study?"

Heero balled up his fist and took a deep breath. Quatre knew there was a time when Duo would have gotten a black eye for that comment. Heero sure had matured.

"All of you are being rude," Wu Fei leaned over and whispered. He made a motion toward the stage and Quatre took a look. Relena kept throwing them worried glances. Heero and Duo seemed to pay Wu Fei and Relena no mind in the world as they stared each other down.

Quatre sighed and put his arm around Trowa. He tried to focus his attention on Relena. He listened to part of it, about the war and how just about everyone who had been involved was there and going to give a speech. She talked about how peace had brought them all together no matter what side they fought for. The crowd seemed to eat it up. She was good at things like that.

Then she offered the microphone to Dorothy. This captured Quatre's attention more then anything Relena had said. He knew Dorothy quite well, and if she was going to say something it would have repercussions.

She gave the audience her best smile. "Good evening. I am very pleased that we could all be here tonight. However, there is one person who isn't here tonight. Many of you may not know about her, but she played a major role in the outcome of the War." She paused and looked to see who was paying attention. Quatre did the same. He glanced at Duo who was staring with his mouth open. Heero was once again glaring at her, while Wu Fei looked moderately interested.

She continued. "We lost her many years ago, and I just thought someone should say a few words about her." Dorothy raised her Champagne glass to toast. "This is for Hilde Schbeiker. She died young and unfortunately, and she is missed."


End file.
